Of Cold Rains and Horror Movies
by Zara Allegra Vespertine
Summary: Some people thought their pairing is odd. Especially since Izumi Miyamura is not the dreamy kind of guy one expects popular and bubbly Kyoko Hori to fall in love with. As their romance progresses, their relationship escalated to the next level. And it all started one rainy afternoon. Reinterpretation of Ch37 [Spoilers] Warning: Lemons. Edited versions will be up soon. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**I'm guessing you are here because of the latest chapter. Yeah that's why I wrote this. I was super affected by those last few pages of poignant sweetness between Kyoko and Izumi that I spend the last two days thinking what my reinterpretation of Chapter 37 will be like. **

**Here's the final product.**

**If you are craving for more, I have a couple of works under this fandom. Feel free to check them out.**

**Warning: Spoilers from Chapter 37. If you haven't read the entire manga, please read them first before proceeding with my attempts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

**Permission**

"Here."

Eyebrows raised in puzzlement, I looked at Souta's clenched fist extended towards me. I briefly wondered what is it.

"What is it?"

Souta's teeth showed as he gave me a goofy grin. "You forgot it."

I studied his face, smiling too brightly. Extending my hand to meet his, palm facing up, he dropped a thin, wrapped foil.

My heart stopped, fingers automatically closing over it_. _I swallowed slowly. "Ah, my _school insignia_. I dropped it?" I could almost feel a cold sweat forming on my forehead and back of my neck.

"Yeah."

"Thanks." _I wonder where? Should I be relieved that Souta is the one who picked it up instead of Kyoko's mom? Or even her dad?_

The image of her dad picking it up made the bile rise to my throat. I stifled the urge to shudder. Kyosuke Hori might kick me out of the house in one move.

"You came to our house last Friday night, right?" Souta's voice interrupted the train of my thoughts. My eyes can barely focus on his bright, beaming face.

Hmmm? Last Friday night. It was… raining so hard.

And the late afternoon sky was so dark it feels like it rained in the middle of the night.

Yet, all I could think about was _her _fingers caressing my skin so…intimately.

That.

And a flurry of shirts, socks, sweater and a skirt being tossed over my head in succession.

That.

And a lot of deep murmurs against my ear. Sharp teeth nipping my skin.

My hot tongue gliding on her babysoft skin which never see the light of day.

I hardened immediately. My face grew warm in remembrance.

Blinking rapidly, I saw Souta peering at me very closely.

"That's when I found it." He said softly, a resigned look on his normally playful expression.

I was supposed to use this.. I even kept one inside the hidden pockets of my bookback. _Just in case. _

And it so happened that the _just in case _scenario was on that Friday. My fingers clenched even more tightly, crumpling the lone packet with my fist. But I never got the chance to use it.

I tried to cover it up.

"Uh, last week huh?" I mumbled. Really awkward, Miyamura. Really awkward.

"Are you guys always _doing stuff like that_?"

I froze. Souta's expression seemed too knowing. For an eight year old kid, he is unusually sharp and perceptive in certain situations best kept for adults. However, he, Izumi Miyamura, not being an adult too, should have known better than to be careless. It's okay to be intimate, but there should be a proper time and place to indulge in such activity.

And always, always practice complete discretion. He and Kyoko are still in highschool, after all. Ahhh, the perils of being in highschool and getting frisky at the slightest provocation.

"Souta?" Kyoko's tone of voice seemed beguiling today-indulgent, relaxed and less stern.

Both I and Souta did not answer immediately. Though my eyes flickered on the direction of the sound of her voice.

"Souta? Is that Izumi-kun?"

A pause.

"Let him in."

Kyoko's last words seemed like a magic password being uttered by a generous fairy, or a supernatural maiden giving permission to let him in a garden of forbidden delights.

It unexpectedly brings flashbacks of that rainy Friday night, where they spend an unusually long time entangled into each other's arms, as they listen closely and quietly on the pouring rain outside. If I close my eyes, I can almost hear her beating heart next to mine, feel all the feminine curves snuggled next to me. Bare skin to bare skin.

I glanced back at Souta again. Her younger brother tries so hard to be generous; but it's obvious in his eagerness to reassure me it's "ok" with him that made me feel pinpricks of guilt even as my heart started beating so fast in remembrance.

It's imperative that he understands I am not abandoning him for his sister. I love him like a real brother. In fact, I'm not just truly, deeply and madly in love with his sister alone. I love him and the rest of his family as well. They are more than generous with their acceptance of me as part of the family. Which is something I could never ask for more. As an only child, my life brightened considerably since I entered into their lives.

"Not always." I said.

Souta tilted his head, not understanding clearly.

"Are you worried that I'm going to take away your sister?"

His eyes became two bright.

Suddenly, it became a little moist.

My heart melted a little. Ahh. This family. I will never get tired of loving them so.

"I wont." I gave him a reassuring smile. "She's your big sister."

Souta raised his elbow up, covering half of his face in reply. "What about you?" he asked, voice trembling a little.

I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to ruffle his unruly hair affectionately, but I let my hands stay on my sides. Souta is growing up and trying to be as mature as he could be. I should let him be.

But my hands seemed to have a mind of its own. And I found myself pulling him closer to me in a tight bear hug. His sweater warmed my heart a little more. I could even smell his Kyoko's scent on his clothes.

After all, it's thanks to him that I properly met his sister in the first place. And I wouldn't be here if it weren't for that fateful day.

"I promise I won't take your _big _sister." I told him.

I could feel his head nod a little in acknowledgement.

I let out a sight of relief.

"But can I have _Kyoko?" _I asked him. After all, a brother is a brother. Even thought he is younger than her, he feels he is obligated to protect her. Even from me. So I can understand his worries, and the importance his sister plays on his life. It would be rude and remiss of me if I don't properly ask permission. Man to man.

Besides, it's easier to obtain approval from Souta than Kyosuke Hori. That man, despite being their biological father, is an impossibly weird father. I am not looking forward to a painful interview yet.

"Ok."

I stopped. I almost forgot I asked his permission.

Burying my face into his sweater again, I could not help hiding my grin.

"Thank you."

_Kyoko. There. I've said it. _And it has never felt so good calling her name like this.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**I'm guessing you are here because of the latest chapter. Yeah that's why I wrote this. I was super affected by those last few pages of poignant sweetness between Kyoko and Izumi that I spend the last two days thinking what my reinterpretation of Chapter 37 will be like. **

**Here's the final product.**

**Warning: Spoilers from Chapter 37. If you haven't read the entire manga, please read them first before proceeding with my attempts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

**Remembrance**

It all started on a not so great day. Friday morning seemed gloomy when I stepped out of my house to walk to school. I barely glanced up lest the weather decides to be fickle and let out a sudden downpour just to annoy me.

But I can smell it even in the air: the moisture in the winds, the dew on the grass, the wet, cold earth. Unconsciously, I ruffled my hair settling at the nape. And the cold is even started to seep into my skin and bones too.

Fridays are usually lull, lazy and very slow. I guess because it being a last day of the week, people just want to hurry up time so they can go back to whatever activities they do during the weekends.

I am in no such hurry myself. My weekends are pretty much the same as any other weekend of mine since I started as a junior in high school: mornings are for household chores and helping out in our family's cake store; afternoons and even evenings I am always over at Kyoko's house to play with his brother and do our homework together.

However….

I gave the briefest of glances to my girlfriend sitting away from me, expression blissful.

The world seemed to fade a little whenever my eyes light upon her face. I blinked, straightened up a little and snapped back to attention, diverting my eyes back to the blackboard where Sensei is busy writing down math formulas as quickly as turning a page of the textbook.

Kyoko is in a good mood today.

_It's because of that._ My inner voice whispered into my head.

I stifled the urge to shudder.

Souta will be coming back late from a dentist appointment with Yuriko, after which, they will meet up with his homeroom teacher to discuss his progress in school. Kyosuke has a deadline and needs to work over the weekends.

Kyoko Hori will be alone in the house. Which means….

My face crumpled in denial.

_Fright fest Friday._

My stomach gave a funny sort of jump, making me ill.

The first _Fright-fest Friday _was quite an unusual experience. Kyoko rented all the serial killer monster movies she could get her hands on. I can even remember what I ate before the movie marathon started: a particularly delicious omurice that she prepared. I should have known it was bribery food. The contents of my stomach never got the chance to be digested as I was forced to watch victims after victims being hacked, sawed and sliced in various forms of morbidity the director of the movies could think of.

No wonder, Kyoko is smiling and happy today. I'm in for another round of her favorite _Fright Fest Friday_.

Despite the weather being gloomy all day long, it still did not rain as I expected it would have. I feel almost resentful with the weight of two foldable umbrellas tucked inside my book bag while I struggled with two bags of groceries.

She bought I lot today. I sighed. Eggs, bacon, pancake mixes, frozen veggies, fruit and even ice cream. It would have been a nice capping to a tiring week, if I could just enjoy her good cooking and look at her face. Maybe even steal a kiss or two.

I stole a glance at my girlfriend, beaming to herself.

It seemed almost sinister the way she smiles so perversely, looking forward to the movie marathon.

I almost want to back down and tell a fib. But something about the shadows in her eyes made me wonder what she is thinking deeply about something.

As usual, her beef stew is exceptionally fantastic tonight. I can almost call myself an idiot for thinking of running away when she can cook such tasty and heart-warming food.

I patted my tummy happily. Ahhh. I'm looking forward to the ice cream dessert.

Except.

I looked up and saw Kyoko's gleaming smile, holding a bunch of CDs. I tried not to flinch, my hands already digging into my bag the CD that I desperately borrowed to distract her for too much gore. It's my last line of defense on an already otherwise failing battle.

"Hey, I borrowed this." I held out a shiny CD case. "It has a bunch of dogs in it."

But she is too quick. I realized when it comes to her favorite movies; nothing can ever prevent my precious Kyoko from getting what she wants.

"How about _Angel of Death-The Third Nightmare?_"

The way she uttered those words seemed like a doomed prophetic vision for me, even if she said it in that sexy voice of hers.

_Oh God, save me! _"Okay." My words tumbled out.

Nothing can ever make her let go of the remote control as she simultaneously clicked the buttons and dimmed the lights of the living room. The cheerful decorations of light peach wallpaper and colorful books and magazines lining bookshelves seemed ominous now.

We were plunged into darkness as and the screen flickered to life, throwing shadows behind us.

And despite myself chanting a mantra that I will survive such torture she intends to subject me to, I immediately sat down beside her and begged God for mercy.

"Miyamura."

I turned to her, and I could see her expression looking odd. The opening credits have started.

"T-this movie.. Um.. it looks pretty scary huh? I wonder if I can make it through the whole thing?"

Ahehehehe.. Is that a new tactic of hers to try and comfort me? Oh the shame! Izumi Miyamura, you fool! You should be more brave and macho when it comes to these kinds of situations? How else will Kyoko depend on you for other, more important things?!

"What do you mean? You are always watching Rated-R gore movies." I snatched the blank CD with its red and black jacket and held it out with trembling fingers. "This one's only Rated-G."

I gave her a tentative grin to show I'm resigned to a night of blood and gore with her. She gave me a toothy smile back before turning away.

_Annie cannot believe what they told her. No! It must not be true! _

_Running up the stairs as fast as she could, she could feel her heartbeat drumming on her ears loudly. _

_Something white and shimmery glided past her. _

_Her eyes did a slow-motion sideways look._

_It was… Marie. _

_Only she is covered in blood._

"Gahhhh!" I let out a yell, almost jumping from my sitting position.

I must have startled Kyoko so much that she was already holding out her hands to comfort me.

_Ugh! That one really got me!_

She gave me a small reassuring smile, and I settled down from my fright. Damn movie! It's rated G for chrissake! That ominous music and slow motion scene made the hairs at the back of my neck stand straight up.

I tried to avert my eyes away as I watched the female stumbled and landed on her backside. I winced slightly. Our school has almost the same layout as the one being used in the movie. Even the tiles installed on the stairs are the same. I freaking hope that I can erase that ghostly scene from my memory by the time Monday roles around. It would give me the creeps if I go up the stairs towards our classroom and all I could see was the female lead running for her life while her supernaturally undead classmate dogged her steps.

A finger touched my hand.

I automatically jumped up again. "Gahhhhhh!"

And despite the absence of light inside her room, I stumbled several feet away from her.

My heart thudded so loudly tears came into my eyes. Did Annie's friend somehow materialized into the room and came to get me?

Trembling all over from fright, I forced myself to look up and check if there is someone in the room besides Kyoko and me.

Instead, my eyes met her disappointed expression.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**I'm guessing you are here because of the latest chapter. Yeah that's why I wrote this. I was super affected by those last few pages of poignant sweetness between Kyoko and Izumi that I spend the last two days thinking what my reinterpretation of Chapter 37 will be like. **

**Here's the final product.**

**Warning: Spoilers from Chapter 37. If you haven't read the entire manga, please read them first before proceeding with my attempts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

**Oath**

I couldn't bear to look at her disappointed face any longer. I found myself burying my face on my arms.

The thudding of my heart slowed down to a steady beat. It's louder than ever, but at least, the familiar beating I get when I think about the beautiful girl that is my girlfriend has displaced the frantic beating of a sudden fright.

Kyoko Hori is so precious to me; I sometimes wonder what I did to deserve her. All my life I've been badly influenced by the people around me as I grew up believing that I am some dark, gloomy person that no one wants to be friends with, let alone be a person someone could love.

Kyoko changed that for me and so much more.

But.

I realized that I still have a lot more things to do so I can view myself as someone who is really capable; someone who has the right to claim her as mine.

"I-I'm sorry I am such a wimp. Sorry." I said in a low voice.

There was some rustling movement, and I can hear her move closer to me.

"No! You don't have to apologize. It's not like it's your fault of anything."

At her words, I felt my heart ache. Ah, it seems like I'm not there yet. Despite how many times I tried my best, she is the one comforting me.

I felt ashamed at myself.

I find myself standing up without giving her a proper reply or even a word of thanks.

"Sorry. Just.. Give me a minute. I need to be alone." I said in a rush, hurrying out of the room.

I bolted out of her room, almost bumping into the frame of her door in my haste to get to the nearest bathroom. Lightning flashed overhead, sending out a brilliant spot of light in the small top awning windows at the end of the hallway.

When I shut the door securely behind me, the harsh fluorescent lights jolted me like cold water.

_It's over. _

My love life! It's over! I'm so pathetic.

I couldn't help but shed some tears, the salty liquid pouring out of the edges of my eyes fast. They felt hot and it stung.

I should properly talk to her. Apologize… my thoughts trailed off as I glanced at my crumpled face reflected by the impeccably clean mirror. I don't want to loose her! I want her. I don't want anyone else to have her!

She is mine.

Her smiling face. Her soft hands. Her supple skin. The way she laughs, making my ears tingle with anticipation of something good coming my way.

I steeled my resolve. If she breaks up with me tonight because I'm such a wimp, I won't let her! I'll prove to her that I am someone really capable, someone she can depend.

Washing my face and hands as quickly as I could, I tossed the towel into the clothes hamper under the sink after I dried my face.

I plastered on my best smiling face when I barged back into the living room, eyes automatically set in finding her standing defiantly in front of the tv screen. "I'm back!"

The room is still plunged in semi darkness. The screen, which was lighted up previously, is now mute and dark and unforgiving. My heart sank a bit.

Kyoko's gone.

"Hori-san?"

I turned and dashed up to the stairs. I know the layout of her house perfectly like the back of my hand.

"Hori-san? What are you doing here?" I panted, placing my palms on my knees, bending my body forward to catch my breath.

She did not even turned on the lights of her room as she lay sprawled on her bed, dejected, still in her uniform. I took a few steps in, closing the door behind me. Lightning flashed across the sky again, illuminating the room briefly.

"I'm not cute anyway." She mumbled in her pillow.

I paused. _Not cute? _"Huh? Why? I think you're cute." I raised my eyebrows. Something is up with Kyoko. Is it one of those hormone things again? Her quicksilver mood is turning me upside down, but I love her that way too.

She gave an unladylike grunt. "You're more girlish than me."

I frowned. "That hurts you know." I hate being called girlish. It's bad enough that I'm not that good-looking, nor am I intelligent or athletic. In fact, I can still take wimpy. But girlish?

"Ugh! I can't even _pretend _to be scared, so I guess I'm stuck being un-cute." She announced.

Suddenly, the puzzles seemed to fit together. I rapidly tried to recall everything she did when we settled down to watch the movie.

"Were you….Trying to be cute for me?" I asked, astonished.

"I don't care anymore, stupid!" I watch her clenched the edges of her pillows.

Wait. What?

Kyoko is trying to be cute for me?

I couldn't help but pull a small smile at her attempts. She doesn't need to try so hard for my sake! I love everything about her! Even her bossiness, her determination to make me look less like a slacker, her jealous bouts….

"Hey, Hori-san. I'm a wimp, so I was too focused on the movie. I should have paid closer attention. I'm sorry-"

"LIKE I KEEP SAYING, WHY DO YOU NEED TO APOLOGIZE?" her words startled me.

I stumbled backward when she suddenly lifted her head up and I could see her eyes red and swollen from crying. It made her eyes look even more beautiful.

"I haven't seen you cry in a while." I said softly.

Her face turned red instantly. She lifted her arms up to cover her face. "Idiot! Don't look!"

My hand shot out to stop her. "You are an idiot!" I blurted out somewhat sternly that it took her by surprise. I caught her hand, our finger locking together. "The person I like isn't just some _regular girl. _I like you, Hori-san. Don't you forget it." The words that left my mouth sound like an oath I will never break.

She sat up slowly in bed, and I leaned down in front of her, scooting closer to the edge of her mattress.

We stared at each other, letting the minutes pass by. I did not even feel awkward with the silence. We communicate even as we stare at each other's eyes.

Finally, I put up a brave front. For her, I would endure horror movies. "Come on. Let's watch the rest of the movie together. We can stick close if you want."

She bit her lip. My heart melted. But her next words put a chill in my insides.

"…After that, could we watch some gore movie together too?" Her brown eyes reminded me of a puppy. A cute puppy.

I gulped. "Of course."

Be brave, Izumi.

The _pitter-patter _sounds started, signaling the start of a heavy downpour. The silence inside the room dimmed a little, as the low hum of the heavy rain distracted us both.

I glanced out at the window. The sky is so dark, and the rain fell like sheets. Before, I can see the house next door, but now, all I could see is water being poured from the heavens.

Another lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up the room again. A rumble can be heard in a distance.

"It's starting to rain heavy."

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**I'm guessing you are here because of the latest chapter. Yeah that's why I wrote this. I was super affected by those last few pages of poignant sweetness between Kyoko and Izumi that I spend the last two days thinking what my reinterpretation of Chapter 37 will be like. **

**Here's the final product.**

**Warning: Spoilers from Chapter 37. If you haven't read the entire manga, please read them first before proceeding with my attempts.**

**Lemons of course. You've been warned. Although I will put up an edited version next time and lock the complete version on AO3. For the meantime, enjoy while it lasts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ramblings here.**

**Consummate**

"Izumi."

Kyoko rarely ever calls me by my first name. I guess because, she still finds that she is too shy when it comes to our relationship. Although I fantasize on several nights on how my heart always skip a beat when I hear her utter my name with that sweet voice of hers.

But tonight, when she called my name, she got my attention completely.

_Perhaps that one word was what started it all. _

Her hand caressed my pierced earlobes.

I could see her wide-eyed and serious. Her eyes glowing in the semi-darkness of her room.

I can barely breath as she leaned close to me, her arms wrapping around my waist, ears pressing on my chest. I inhaled the apple-scent of her shampoo, savoring it slowly.

"W-what is it?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

She burrowed deeper into my chest before answering. "I can hear your heart beating."

It proved too much for me when she spoke like that. I feel like wanting to devour her completely. Make her mine.

Boldly, my arms went around her waist, and she straightened up while I mimicked what she did to me just now. I buried my face into her chest, feeling all the warm and soft curves of her body.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. _Faster and faster. Her heart pounding as quickly as mine.

"And what is it telling you?"

I felt her smile through my hair, her lips kissing the tops of my head.

"That people are so cold." She ruffled my hair.

How easy was it to make her submit to my demands. I found myself towering over her, my fingers pushing her gently on her bed. And she lowered herself down with zero resistance.

My Kyoko Hori looked so lovely and vulnerable at the same time, face flushed with heat, bedroom eyes glowing. Her lips have never looked so soft and so inviting.

She reached out to cup my face with both of her hands and I felt myself reacting to her gentle ministrations.

_Dear God Kyoko! Anymore of this and I will loose control!_

I fingered the buttons of her uniform top, fighting with myself. My forefinger brushed her jaw. No don't!

"Your hands and ears are cold."

My eyelids lowered. "Maybe it's because of the rain…"

One button undone.

She bit her lower lip. "Maybe…"

Second button undone.

"I don't think I can go home in this weather…" My voice is barely above whisper.

Her leg entangled with mine, forcing me to lower my body down on top of hers. I can see the tops of her breasts peeking above the cups of her plain white cotton bra.

"Who says you can go home tonight?" she whispered, shifting her body to a more comfortable position.

I was momentarily stunned by her words. Does this mean..

The only thing I can do is try. I sealed my lips on hers. She did not even do her usual bout of protest. In her own way, she gave me her full permission to do as I please.

Her lips, it's super soft. I can barely contain myself. She opened herself up so easily for me. My tongue glided across her lower lip, testing, coaxing her for more of her cute reactions. My heart pounded even louder on my ears.

Her fingers ran through my unruly hair, pulling me down closer. Responding with a deep kiss of her own.

Fourth, fifth, sixth button undone.

She sighed deeply against my mouth. I drank the rest of the sound.

"Don't say something that you might regret later." I warned her. Already, my body is yearning for some release. I wanted to clutch her, touch her, taste her, brand her with everything I got. Make everyone realize that this girl, this special girl, belongs to me and no one else.

"I won't." she replied, somewhat defiantly.

Her scent is intoxicating, assailing my nose, making me drown. Apple and clean linens, her sweat, even her minty breath. If I died after this, I don't care at all whether I go to heaven or hell. Kyoko is all that matters to me.

Pulling away from her lips, I started to nuzzle her jawline, her neck and her collarbone. I always wanted to leave a trail of kisses on her, like a tattoo.

She lifted my shirt, exposing my flat stomach. Her palms burning my skin. Her nails grazing and leaving faint scratches as I continued to explore to my heart's content.

Who is the one branding and being branded?

I helped her remove my undershirt and uniform, and she tossed it away behind me. I finished unbuttoning her own clothes, easing her arms out from the sleeves. Her top followed my shirt.

I buried my face on her chest again, feeling greedy with her soft mounds. I tried to tamp down my mounting excitement. But a high school boy like me has its limits. I need to taste her now.

Sensing my urgency, she unclasped her bra, exposing herself and tossing the undergarment away from her skin. Twin pink areolas crowned her breasts like cherries on top of ice cream, her nipples starting to get stiff from the cold air, puckering up like hard pebbles.

I saw her turn her face shyly. My hand closed over one breast possessively.

"Kyoko." I murmured her name. "You are so very sensitive." I leaned down and caught one nipple with my teeth.

She bit her lower lip to stifle her moans. "Izumi!"

"No, let me warm you." I said beguilingly, loving the way she utters my name. _Call my name again. _

And even as I nipped and suckled, my hands began to wander lower, fingers smoothing over her flat stomach, lifting her rumpled skirts and hooking my thumbs on top of her cotton panties.

Her fingers clutched at my shoulders. But she did not protest.

I lifted her leg easily, removing that small bit of cotton scrap that prevents me from seeing her in all her glory.

Pulling away from her momentarily, I stood, unbuckled my belt, kicking my pants away from my legs. The bed sagged when I climbed back into her bed, imprisoning her completely, as I planted my knees on both sides of her.

My fingers threaded through the thin layer of curls covering her sex.

She gave a long, low whimper. "Please…."

"Shh." I reached out to cover her mouth with my free hand as I leaned down to inspect her closer, inhaling more of her clean scent before bestowing an intimate kiss.

"Ohhh!" her hips lifted in response.

I let out my tongue to taste her tangy sweetness. Her moistness is driving me insane.

She thrashed about at each lapping I gave her. My love deserves a thorough taste. She made me even more ravenous for her. I will never ever be satisfied with just food again.

She bit the inside of my palm. I welcomed the pain she inflicted on me. I removed my hand from her mouth and locked her legs in place. One more round. Another deep kiss down there. A nip from my teeth. Make her whimper with need. Make her fly like a bird. Release her.

She trembled against my lips, and I felt her gush with more moisture, my tongue continued to worship her taste.

She grabbed me by the hair. "No more, please." She pleaded. I kneeled again, looking down at her, spread-eagled and limp from the first orgasm she ever experienced.

Her skin glowed softly with sweat and her dew. Her face even redder than before. She is breathing as heavily as I am, her chest rising and falling at the same time.

I leaned down, gathering her in my arms. And even as she recovered from her own release, she continues to seek the contact of our skin, her arms circling me tight.

I pressed against her, the tips of my sex mingling with her honey making it slick.

"It will hurt, Kyoko." I said with regret. "Do you still want me to continue?"

Our noses bumped, our mouth so close, my eyes gazing into hers. My hair covered the sides of her face, blanketing her.

"I love you, _Izumi._" She replied, wrapping her legs around my hips, pulling me inside her with slow precision.

I felt myself being swallowed up by her nether lips, slowly as time can permit; inch by inch. Opening herself up to my invasion. I've never been so hard and swollen with need for her.

I can feel tears starting to form at the corner of my eyes, even as she bit her lower lip to mask the pain she is feeling right now. Breaking her barrier is inevitable. I am almost sorry that I had to do it.

"Hush.." I murmured against her ear. "It will be over soon, this pain. We will endure together."

She nodded. "I know. And I'm glad it's you."

Her last sentence made me mad drunk with desire and power. I plunged inside her to the hilt, buried myself as deep as possible, impaling her with my form of love.

She gave a small cry, tears spilling out of her own eyes. I felt my heart break when I saw her tears run down her cheeks. I want her body to feel accustomed to my invasion. Her sheath is very tight, unused to my engorged sex. Her walls contracted and reacted with every tiny movement we made. It felt so damn good just being inside her, it made my world spin.

"Kyoko. I love you." I whispered, smoothing out the hair away from her sweaty face. "I love you so much it hurts sometimes."

Our hearts began to beat as one.

I started to move.

I pulled away from her, and her eyes turned a little frantic. "No, don't!"

I held her back a bit, clenching my jaw for control. She feels so hot, and wet and slippery that I wanted so bad to make this last for a bit longer. I buried into her again, deepening our contact, making her gasp out loud.

My hips moved, making clumsy attempts. As we are both novices, we can only try our best for first time lovemaking. My sex tinged in response.

I tried to bite my lips to keep myself from shouting out loud. But to my surprise, I felt Kyoko wriggle her hips a little bit more aggressively.

At first, I thought she is still feeling a bit of discomfort. But as she moved her hips in a certain way, I finally understand she is trying to establish a rhythmic pattern.

And oh God it felt so good!

"Kyoko," I groaned, helpless, "Don't move so much. I will die."

I could see a quirky smile hovering at the corners of her mouth. Our hips bumped awkwardly, but in a few more seconds, we each caught our rhythm of giving and taking; and I felt myself transcending to a surreal feeling of freedom.

Her nails grazed my back, her voice murmuring my name again and again. I felt a wave build deep within our bellies as our movement became frantic.

It was her pleading eyes that became my undoing. The last movement I gave to her, she seemed to go blind, her mouth calling out my name.

"Izumi.."

"Kyoko.." I called her as she tipped over the edge, and I followed her without restraint. "Kyoko."

I saw pinpricks of light at the back of my eyelids as I groaned, pushing into her one last time.

She trembled as I felt myself explode inside her, my seed spilling and coating the inside of her sheath.

The heavy rain outside continued to pour. Inside her room, the semi-darkness cocooned us together; our breathing heavy and content. Though I estimated we did the deed for less than ten minutes, it felt like an entire lifetime passed by us. That time seemed to have stopped just for the two of us alone.

Her fingers traced unrecognizable patterns on my skin. I felt goose bumps rise on my forearms. I pulled her closer against me, cradling her head on my shoulder. I can even smell her scent on my skin.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to her. "I did not wear any protection."

She looked up at me with her beguiling eyes, felt the brush of her eyelids as she gave an intimate kiss on my shoulders.

"I'm not. Why should you be?"

"I could get you… pregnant." I said slowly, sitting up a little.

"I won't. Not yet anyway. I counted the days." She gave me a serious look.

I pushed her on her back again, spreading her across the tops of her bed sheets. Lifting her arms above her head, I held them with one hand, trapping her effectively.

"Kyoko. If something happens, I will be here. I won't leave you." I nuzzled her jaw even as my fingers started to wander down again.

"Of course you won't." she seemed so sure that I will never leave her that I could not help but smile a little.

My middle finger found her clit. It is still moist and warm with both of our fluids.

I took her lips. She opened her mouth to catch mine.

"You are mine now. Completely." I murmured against her lips.

"Yes." She answered, hooking her leg on my waist, as I found myself hard again with desire.

I wish it would rain like this everyday. For when it rains, it washes out all the doubts we have for each other. For when it rains, we are able to express more of our feelings honestly.

**A/N: **

**I do not encourage young people to engage in such acts without first learning their bodies and knowing the consequences of not being careful. I wrote this as a product of my imagination. But that doesn't mean I am in favor of it. My intention is not to influence people, rather to explore more in creative writing. **

**Let me know what you think. **


End file.
